This invention relates to a communication relay apparatus and a relay connector unit for controlling a plurality of electronic equipments by one electronic control device.
Various electrical equipments such as motors of an air-conditioner, wipers, power windows, etc., are mounted on a vehicle such as a passenger car and a truck. A wire harness is provided for supplying electric power and control signals to the electrical equipments. The wire harness includes a plurality of wires, and connectors connected to ends of the wires. The wire is a so-called sheathed wire including an electrically-conductive core wire (or conductor) and an insulative sheath covering the conductor.
As the connector of the above wire harness, there has been used a function-containing connector (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) (containing a circuit element, etc.) for connecting electrical equipments such as various actuators to an electronic control device such as a computer by a data communication network. In the function-containing connector of this kind, a lead frame having the circuit element, etc., mounted thereon is received within a housing.
The function-containing connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes at least one connection portion for communication address-setting purposes, at least one electrode portion set to the ground potential in a removable manner and electrically connected to the corresponding connection portion, and a CPU (central processing unit) accepts the setting of a communication address on the basis of a potential level of each connection portion. The electrode portion is removed according to the communication address to be set, and the connection portion to be conductively connected to the electrode portion is determined, thereby effecting the address setting.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2005-285411
In the case where communications were performed with a plurality of function-containing connectors connected to a common communication line, communication addresses and ID (identification data) were, for example, beforehand set in a contained circuit, or beforehand stored in a nonvolatile memory or the like in such a manner that the communication addresses and ID could be set as described above, and by doing so, signals could be transmitted and received between the function-containing connectors. However, the function-containing connectors need to set the ID, etc., independently of each other, and if these connectors had the same appearance, there was a possibility that an erroneous connection was made. Therefore, the function-containing connectors used in the communication system were made different in shape and appearance from each other, and by doing so, the erroneous mounting was prevented. Furthermore, if the function-containing connectors were identical or similar in shape, etc., to each other, each function-containing connector could not be distinguished from the other function-containing connectors at the time of mounting the connectors, and therefore there was a risk that the produced system was defective. Therefore, there has been encountered a problem that the function-containing connectors could not have the same shape, and since this problem has not been solved, the number of kinds of function-containing connectors could not be reduced, and a common design for these connectors could not be achieved, and therefore the costs of the component parts could not be reduced.